Under the Heavy Ra¡N
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Naruto, a typ¡Cal work¡Ng class g¡Rl l¡Fe turned ups¡De down as she f¡Nds herself to the w0rld of Uch¡Ha Sasuke. Sasuke, tormented by his past. Blamed & unloved son of the fam¡Ly f¡Nds comf0rt from a person he never knew existed.-


**"Under the Heavy Rain"**

_Two Souls Met_

**Yuzuru Renge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (_Sadly_), But I own the Plot.

**Summary:Naruto Uzumaki**, a typical working class girl, has life turned upside down as she finds herself drawn to the world of Uchiha Sasuke's troubled life. **Sasuke Uchiha**, Tormented by his past. Blamed and unloved son of the family, finds comfort from a person he never knew existed.

_Wake up, go to school listen to the teachers, socialize with classmates pass exams, recite when asked, go to work then go home, and do homework, eat dinner and sleep. These things compose the average day of my life. _

...

Naruto groaned rubbing her eyes as she sat up, tapping her alarm clock to stop the annoying device from ringing. She stared at the ceiling still sleepy after a few minutes she stand up, picking up her orange towel. walking inside the bathroom doing her regular morning routine. After fifthteen minutes she walk out of her room dress for school. Her school uniform is compose of white longsleeve blouse, dark green and grey checkered pleated skirt and dark blue blazer in front of the blazer lies the golden emblem of the school she's attending. Konoha High School one of the most prestigious school in Japan. After eating breakfast she hurriedly head out for school. She had her book bag hanging on her shoulder. Heading towards the shortcut to her school.

...

"Good Morning, Naruto-chan." a timid voice greeted her. Naruto turned her head and greeted her bestfriend and only friend, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan, good morning." The blonde said returning her bestfriend's smile.

"How are you Naruto-chan? you look pale do you even have a good sleep?" Hinata asked her friend worriedly, who was smiling brightly.

"Uh, I'm fine Hinata-chan." she wave her hand back and forth, trying to tell her friend she's fine. Hinata frowned, "You know since you attend Konoha High you started to act weird." Hinata pointed out.

"Ah, its nothing really I just needed to study hard, exams in that school is literally killing us you know." Naruto said rubbing the back of head while laughing nervously. To tell her the truth she's been really stress, tired, exhausted, and strained. She knows those words has the same meaning but that's what she was felt starting the day she step her foot inside that school. The aura of that school gives her a feeling that she couldn't fit in. Like she was the one and only outcast among the socialites students in Konoha High.

"You know Naruto-chan you can always change school and transfer to my high school I'm sure you'll like it." Hinata offered, while Naruto smile at her friend, feeling happy and comforted.

"Ah, I wish I could but my mom in the province will kill me if I even think of the word drop out or transfer. She'll get a heart attack if I did that." Naruto said then turning to her friend, "Hinata-chan, aren't you need to catch the bus to go to your school?"

Hinata gasp, "Oh, I'm running late! Thank you for reminding me Naruto-chan." She said looking at her wristwatch. "Let's meet later at work Naruto-chan." the lavender-eyed girl said before leaving in haste.

...

Being stuck in the class for countless hours makes normal student bored, wishing that their next teachers are absent or the classes cut short. But Naruto is an exemption. As the one and only scholar in school. She was attentive and wide awake in class in spite the fact that inside she was tired as hell. Her classmates around her began to doze off and snore while their teacher is discussing about Newton's three laws of motion. Naruto look at her right, seating next the window enable her to see the outside clearly. The sky is becoming darker and thunder booming like it was really angry. Moments later droplets of water started to drop down from the sky through the glass window. After a while it started to rain hard.

"UZUMAKI-SAN!" Their sensei voice booming in anger.

Naruto, who's thoughts wandering around , Was hit back by reality, stand up at the mention of her name. "Yes, Sensei?" Naruto responded blushing in embarrassment. The old man gives her an angry look. While the others snickered and laugh at the background.

"Tell me Newton's three laws of motion." Their sensei asked obviously testing her if she was really listening. Being bright student as she is, Naruto answered the question perfectly. "Okay, take a seat but expect you to listen to the lesson or else I will give you a detention." He said sternly.

ignoring the whispers and snicker at her back, Naruto seats back down looking at the wall clock above the white board.

_"Move it already damn it!" _ She muttered under her breath.

...

The members of Basketball team gathered at the gym due to the unexpected heavy rain. "This sucks! Why does it have to rain when I was enjoying running under the sun." Kiba said wiping his hair with his towel while his team mates seating at the bench next to him.

"Yes, it really sucks now we are stuck here inside I was about to win playing one on one with fatty here." Sai said bluntly, earning a snicker from Kankuro and Kiba. While Shinno and Lee trying to stop Chouji from decapitating their pale as a ghost friend.

"Get off me! I will rip this guy's throat!"

Sai continue to smile while Chouji was pissedoff. Cat fights started by Sai with one of them is a typical scenario inside their locker room. Shikamaru sigh. While Sasuke ignore his teammate who're acting childish packing his things. Sasuke open his locker to get his book bag and his duffel bag out of the box hanging it each side of his shoulders and left the room.

"Sasuke, are you going home?" Shikamaru called out but his friend did not answer him with that, Sasuke slammed the door shut and left the others themselves.

"Well, it seems like our youthful Sasuke is on the bad mood!" Lee said breaking the silence.

"That's Sasuke for you..."

"Nah, maybe he's just PMSing." Sai butted in.

"WHAT!" The guys said simultenously in an exemption of Shikamaru and Shinno.

...

Sasuke walking his way to the parking lot under the heavy rain was pondering deeply about what happen earlier this day. His team is unable to practice because of the heavy rain. And because of that their coach has dismiss the practice, Sasuke is upset this means his day in school was over and he has to come back to _that_ place. Others called their house a home but for him its not. He doesn't want to go home, thinking. that he'll go to the place he could think and be alone for awhile. Sasuke was really deep in thought that he did not notice a girl coming on his way. Resulting, a collision between the two. The girl fall on her butt in a cold and wet floor while Sasuke was strong enough not to fall down with the girl too.

"Ouch that hurts." The girl happens to be Naruto look up looking at the man who knocked her out.

Azure eyes met Onyx

At first glance, Naruto could tell the guy is good looking, his pisique compose of silky pitch dark hair pale skin, a handsome yet stoic but breathtaking sight to see. Naruto could feel her jaw drop. Making her look so stupid in front of the raven haired boy.

Sasuke's elegant eyebrows met looking down the person in front of him, He could tell how dumb she looks right now. Her cobalt eyes meets her obsidian orbs, He needs to admit the girl has a beatiful eyes. Sasuke slap himself mentally he cannot believe he just think of that thought. He averted his gaze he doesn't want to prolong his exposure under the rain.

"Watch where you going." He said glaring at the blonde haired girl leaving Naruto behind without even helping her up. Clueless Naruto cocked her head, "What's that all about? He don't even help me up! That Jerk!"


End file.
